


Measured Words

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [28]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, God Squad - Freeform, Micro Story Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Lying has always come easily to Nona.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).

> For the Micro Story Prompt Fill: "Total Control"

Lying has always come easily to Nona.

It doesn’t bother her as much as it perhaps should; she knows that all too often the truth has a way of causing trouble when not properly handled. A few well-placed lies are much more desirable when a situation needs to be directed one way or another. It doesn’t provide total control-nobody can plan for _everything-_ but it helps.

But now, Nona considers everything she and the other three priestesses have been through to get here. And she wonders if maybe the others deserve a little bit of the truth.


	2. Chapter 2 (Spoilers Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now that Things have been revealed, here's the original version of this story with full spoilers!

Lying has always come easily to Nona.

Even before she began spying for the Leaden Key, she knew how to conceal her emotions and thoughts. That had been a lesson from her father- people in their position, he always said, had to know how to be impartial, how to not let feelings cloud their judgment. He may not have been right in the way he employed those skills, but he wasn’t wrong about their usefulness.

So Nona has a talent for lying, and she only improves after joining the Leaden Key. It doesn’t bother her as much as it perhaps should; she knows that all too often the truth has a way of causing trouble when not properly handled. A few well-placed lies are much more desirable when a situation needs to be directed one way or another. It doesn’t provide total control-nobody can plan for _everything-_ but it helps.

But now, Nona considers everything she and the other three priestesses have been through to get here. And she wonders if maybe the others deserve a little bit of the truth.

Not all of it. They don’t need to know everything about the Leaden Key. About Thaos.

It’s a tricky situation, because it’s so _good _to have him here, really here, and Nona doesn’t want to hide that. But she also doesn’t know just how much he wants to reveal, or even if he wants to reveal anything at all. Does she tell the others he is the Grandmaster of the Leaden Key? Her mentor who mysteriously appears in secret chapels? The man she is in love with?

Caution wins out in the end. They don’t need _that _much truth.

But maybe Nona should give them a little, if they ask. Maybe she owes them that much.


End file.
